Problem: A $150\times 324\times 375$ rectangular solid is made by gluing together $1\times 1\times 1$ cubes. An internal diagonal of this solid passes through the interiors of how many of the $1\times 1\times 1$ cubes?

Answer: Consider a point travelling across the internal diagonal, and let the internal diagonal have a length of $d$. The point enters a new unit cube in the $x,y,z$ dimensions at multiples of $\frac{d}{150}, \frac{d}{324}, \frac{d}{375}$ respectively. We proceed by using PIE.
The point enters a new cube in the $x$ dimension $150$ times, in the $y$ dimension $324$ times and in the $z$ dimension, $375$ times.
The point enters a new cube in the $x$ and $y$ dimensions whenever a multiple of $\frac{d}{150}$ equals a multiple of $\frac{d}{324}$. This occurs $\gcd(150, 324)$ times. Similarly, a point enters a new cube in the $y,z$ dimensions $\gcd(324, 375)$ times and a point enters a new cube in the $z,x$ dimensions $\gcd(375, 150)$ times.
The point enters a new cube in the $x,y$ and $z$ dimensions whenever some multiples of $\frac{d}{150}, \frac{d}{324}, \frac{d}{375}$ are equal. This occurs $\gcd(150, 324, 375)$ times.
The total number of unit cubes entered is then $150+324+375-[\gcd(150, 324)+\gcd(324, 375)+\gcd(375, 150))] + \gcd(150, 324, 375) = \boxed{768}$